The blood of Shagonon
by Mecha-pony
Summary: The mane 6 and Circuit Hooves, Golden Touch and his filly friend have been asked by Celestia to go to Hollow Shades to seek out and stop a Bat pony who is searching for the blood of the vampony lord Shagonon. Why? Because his blood is enchanted to turn bat ponies into gods, that's why.
1. Chapter 1 Good morning Ponyville

A shadow figure came out from between two columns in a ancient, stone and red bricked temple. The sound of crickets could be heard in the distance as the figure travelled through, he came across a stand made of stone in the style of the temple which had what appeared to be sound waves carved into them facing the ground. The figure came up to the stand where an ancient text written in a red substance had been written into a old, tattered parchment. The figure opened his mouth but instead of speaking, he screeched a low tone followed by a medium, wavy tone and finally to a high near ear shattering pitch. Birds could be heard outside fleeing the area and dogs were howling as they were pained by it. Stone could be heard rumbling and the ground beneath the figure vibrated as something was happening. The sounds of his screeches reverberated back several times, it seemed to translate into something as the figure moved forward with great urgency. Not a moment after when he got out of the square area the tiles he stood on the roof dropped down and crushed the stand making a loud crash sound. The room went pitch black and the sound of the crashing echoed through out the temple, the sound continued over and over again seeming to never stop. The figure now not visible made progress, until it found its way to a room. Once hidden to the eyes, he stepped through a wall which was actually an illusion. In the room the moonlight above shinned in on a table which had a holster that held a vial of a very dark red material. It's cap bared a stone engrave of what looked to be lungs of a pony or stallion. The figure reached out to grab the vial, its hoof was slate grey and grabbed a hold, the glass made a slight cling noise as it gently clicked out the holster it was held by. The figure opened a saddle bag and placed it inside, two other bottles with stone engraved caps were present and held in small leather loops. "Three down..." Said the stallion. A grin could be seen on his mouth, two fangs could be seen in his grin. "Three more to go." He chuckled.

 **Next morning, Cantorlot Castle.**

Luna awoken from her slumber, she slept pleasantly as her dreams were no longer nightmares because of the Tantabus which had been captured. Her ears twitched as she came out, and her eyes opened. She didn't need to sleep during the night, she slept more often taking naps through the day as to allow her to come into dreams if she was so in need to. She yawned and said happily. "It is nice to be able to sleep without fear for our dreams." She said. She looked to her right which was where she had a strange metal object Circuit had called a communicator, it had two buttons one being an amber colour and another being green. There were tiny holes that acted as a projector of sound as well as a receiver of voice. Circuit never went into full detail on how it works with her, simply because she asked him not to. He was still quite nervous around her despite their now accepted and encouraged relationship. It stayed quiet since he was probably still sleeping, because of her naps she typically woke up early in the morning at around five which she had happen to so wake up at. She got out of her bed placing her mostly unused hooves on the floor. She was not wearing her tiara or her pytral as she took them off and placed them bedside before sleeping

The two royal objects lay behind the communicator and with magic she quickly collected then and placed the tiara on her head and the pytral around her neck as she stepped out. She went over to the window to see that Celestia had already taken the moon down, giving her a chance to rest a bit longer then she normally did. She looked up at the sun for a quick moment as to not hurt her eyes with the brightness and sudden change in lighting. She smiled timidly at the sun knowing she did the right thing accepting her sisters request of friendship upon return.

She turned herself back and made her way to the door. When she opened it the two bat ponies who guarded it were still on duty. "Good morning Princess." Said one cheerfully. "Good morning to you Wind breaker, the same as well to you Septum." He nodded his head forward to accept her greeting. "Princess Celestia has asked us to inform you of a matter that requires you to appear in a court pending a new law." She nodded. "Thank you for passing on the information at hoof Septum." She made her way down the hall. As she walked along she spoke to herself quietly.

"Ahh yes, the law's we are working to alleviate the penalties for drinking blood. Such a practice is common but tis be illegal except in Hallow Shades." She said. "The bat ponies have grown since our time before we became Nightmare moon. Thriving as much as they used to..." She bumped into a mare who had not been watching where she was going, Luna looked down to her. It was another bat pony with a black mane and wore a armour that did appear to be of her guard, but seemed modified and different. "Please watch where thou is walking." They looked up to her and bowed saying. "I'm sorry Princess Luna, I have just been distracted is all." There was a hint of sadness in her response to Luna, regardless she ignored it. She stood up and walked around Luna.

Luna watched her walk by, she lifted a hoof and pressed it somewhere on the bottom of her neck, her armour retracted to what she could guess was the gem that she saw. She did detect a fair amount of magic around her for a bat pony, Luna heard her sigh in an almost depressed fashion. She continued on her way as did Luna.

 **Ponyville.**

The sound of a really loud alarm awoke Circuit. He pretty much fell out of bed but caught himself with his magic as to prevent him from falling on his back. "Gaaaah!" He shouted. He looked to his alarm, he was hovering an inch or so from the ground, the clock vibrated from the noise it produced. Circuit thought he turned down the sound on his alarm, but clearly to him and everypony neighbouring him found out he didn't. He quickly used his magic to turn off the alarm, the quietness that surrounded the room was short lived as the sound of some dogs barking as well as some ponies outside saying "What was that!?"

Circuit sighed knowing when he left his house there were going to be bon bon at his face asking him why he thought it would be funny to set his alarm to explode. Or maybe Cheerlie would pound on his door telling him about how loud noises could harm your ear drums, much like she told the foals in the school yard who had been given newfangled technology by their parents to stop their whining.

Circuit put himself on his hooves and made his way down stairs and sure enough he could hear the voice of a less then ecstatic Bonbon calling him to the door. "Circuit! Get out here please." She said as she knocked. Circuit came up to his doors and preparing himself to explain himself, opened the door.

"Circuit..." She started sounding calm. "What was that?" "My alarm." He stated. "Well if you think you could I don't know..." She said with a little twirl with her hoof in the air. "Not destroy my ears with it?" She said sounding sarcastic. "I mean that would be nice." Circuit frowned. "For za record Sweetie drops, I tried to fix my-." She covered his mouth stopping him from talking. She leaned in to his ear looking around concerned. "Don't blow my cover." She whispered Circuit pushed her away with his hoof and said. "As I vas saying... I tried to fix it by lowering za volume, but I guess I had somehow increased it." "Well unincrease it!" She said with her ears flopped down unhappily. "I need to get some sleep." She said raising her hoof into the air. He looked at the hoof and spoke. "You know, raising your hoof doez not get your point acrozz any better zen putting your hoof in my mouth." She looked at him with her eyes closed still irritated. "Look just turn the thing down would you?" She opened her eyes again. "I got a lot to do today and I can't do it tired." Circuit stepped back and closed the door quickly not wishing to converse with her anymore. "Oh fine! Just close the door, not like anything your doing is more important then what I am doing!" She said irritated. She grunted as she walked away. "Shtupid, do not antagonize a master of magic and hiz machinery when he haz done vat he could do." He said frowning. He made his way to his kitchen to prepare breakfast.

 **Ponyville, outskirts.**

Golden awoke, it was the day after he returned from Cantorlot castle. She was right about one thing from their intensive session of passion, his loins did sting, even if it was the other day he still felt slightly raw from him slapping into her. He still needed to find his father despite the new information given to him which was being a descendent of Starswirl. That and he was going to return to her afterwards as he had in that one night and foalhood spent grown to love her as did she, making love to her aside he really cared for her and they still had a lot of catching up to do since they were eight. He grinned at the thought of pushing her on a swing like they used to, as well as sharing a lunch. Sure it might be something odd like bugs but he wanted to share things even if it was the most disgusting things.

"Good morning Golden!" Squeaked Ratty. He jumped onto his chest, Golden lifted his head to look at him with a pleased with his wake up. "Good wake up eh Ratty?" He said. "You know it!" Golden used his magic to pick up Ratty and he got off of the ground he slept on. The metal sheets that was his shack, wasn't the largest space for him to sleep in. His shack had two areas one being the area he slept in and the area he did everything else which included, eat, cook, lounge, have guest be around (if he ever got any).

Golden stretched his back by pushing his legs forward and his back legs back. "Humg." Silent breath leaved his mouth as he stretched. "Ahhhh." He said bringing his legs back. He looked at the watch Circuit had given him, it readied the time with numbers rather then like a clock with hands. I readied 5:17 AM.

The sun was up as it was becoming the longest days and the shortest nights. He put Ratty on his back and with him ready to go he walked out the open frame to the outside.

Fluttershy had been kind enough to allow him to rebuild his shack on her property. He did not wish to freeload or squat so he helped her as much as he could when she asked, typically he came in during dusk to clean up anything and the morning to see if she needed help with anything. He pretty much was a servant like Spike was to Twilight only Fluttershy seemed to be lest demanding of him to do things for her rather then Twilight. She seemed to treat him more like a friend and often invited him to enjoy tea as well as talk. Discord unexpectedly arrived a couple of times during times they had tea which although he seemed to whine a little he accepted Golden as being a friend of Fluttershy.

Upon walking out he looked to Fluttershy's cottage and feeling his responsibilities telling him to go. He trotted over to the Cottage, he was about to knock on the door when he realized that she typically woke up later and more towards 8:00 AM, meaning he didn't really need to be here. He looked around the lawn and seeing it needed to be trimmed, and the gardens needed to be tended to. He could take care of the garden first by getting some water. He Spoke. "Sure is nice to help her. Too bad I have to tell her and my friends I am going to leave Ponyville in a week or so, and never coming back." His face became sad at the thought of leaving behind his friends he had made in the short time he was here. He had collected enough bits to begin his trip to the town of Vanhoover. He had to travel to hopefully find his father.

After he was to look after the gardens, he was to report to Sweet Apple acers to help with tree maintenance and chorus. He was working hard most of his days and typically didn't return until dusk, which was good considering he needed to clean up the cottage when he'd get back but at the same time it made him exhausted upon the return. The week he had spent here had been fast and they past two days even faster. He couldn't wait to find his father, go back to Cantorlot and be with Seductive Song. At the same time he found depression in the fact that he would be leaving behind his friends he was quick to make in Ponyville.

"My dad asked me to make promise to come and find him, I am going to do it..." He looked to the direction of Ponyville, where his friends and acquaintances were with a face of sadness. "No matter the cost, bits or not."

 **three hours later.**

Luna had returned from the hearing about the blood drinking law and so far things still were in the clear for those who drank the living fluid. Although the practice was not allowed in major cities, only in Hallow Shades are bat ponies allowed to drink blood that has been willingly sold by stallions and ponies. She made her way back to the throne room as she was needed there to discuss matters regarding immigration from other countries, along the way she encountered a very strange feeling. She brought a hoof to her head feeling it cause a numbing pain towards the front of her head, she squinted with this pain. "Princess, are you alright?" Asked a guard. She saw something.

A shadowy figure holding a vial of a dark red fluid, a marking on a map written in a red liquid that circled Hallow Shades. The clouds so thick they blocked out the sun making the ground dark like the night. "Your king has commanded you to feed! Go forth my Subjects, feast on your blood!"

She opened her eyes again and she sat down right there feeling overwhelmed by the vision. "Princess?" Several guards came up to her and assisted her in standing up. Her eyes were closed shut in pain, as sudden as the pain appeared it was gone. From the vision she pieced together the piece. The cap on the vial, Hallow Shades being circled, Darkness inducing clouds she had seen once and this proclamation of a stallion saying to feed on blood.

"Some pony is attempting to find the vials of Shagonon!" She said. She without taking a moment to address the guards, made her way sprinting to the throne room. Upon reaching the throne room Celestia knew something has happened from the urgency Luna showed. "What has happened?" Asked Celestia concerned. "Shagonon." She said catching her breath. "Shagonon?" "The vampony lord... His blood is being searched for!" She said with much concern. Celestia gasped. "What? How do you know this?" "We had a vision moments ago big sister, We did not see the face of the stallion who is searching just where he is finding them." Celestia got a scroll out and began to write to the pony who she thought would be the most helpful with this situation.

 **Ponyville.**

Circuit used a small soldering needle attempting to reconnect a circuit boards connection as he had been working on his new invention called the robo-PDA. A floating, following assistant that could keep track of dates, time, reminders as well as schedule things if needed. "Almosht..." He said quietly as had to be steady with the solder. Then the sound of his door being knocked on made him jump, his concentration wasn't hard to be broken. It was so abrupt that he threw the soldering up into the air and he quickly stepped back as to not be touched by the melted metal as it dripped from the tip. "Shpagan!" He said surprised and irritated. He then grunted unhappily as he made his way to the door. As much he liked that ponies were finally noticing him, he was getting annoyed with ponies dropping by his house without prior knowledge of there arrival. He opened the door. Dixie Hooves the mail pony had a letter in her mouth, he was going to give her a piece of his mind but then he looked at her innocent smile and her semi out of focus eyes and couldn't help but calm down. After all he should have remembered the mail was coming today, chances are some of his previous inventions were bringing in some money and there were letters of confirmation of deposits to his account.

"Hi mister Circuit!" She said. He sighed losing all his frustration. "Good day Dixie." He said with the smallest amount of irritation. "I have some mail for you." She said. "Of coarse you do, you wouldn't be here if you didn't." He stated without any hint of sarcastic wording. She closed her eyes happily and put her mouth forward for him to take the mail. His horn became black and the black field of magic enveloped the letter, he took it and broke open the top of the letter and pulled out a confirmation letter. "Ahh yes, my first two hundred bitz have been deposited into my account from za self propelled scooter. Thank you." He said to her for bringing the mail. "I still have more." She said. She reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a small bundle of letters all bearing send addresses to him. He grinned knowing they were all probably deposit note. "Ahh, za fruitz of my labour." He said proudly. He used magic to take a hold of them. "Oh, there's also this package." She used her wing to take out a box that measured about 30cm by 30cm. "Hmm, I vasn't expecting a package." He looked at it with a hoof to his chin thinking who it might be from. "I don't know either mister Circuit, but apparently the mare that brought it in said she needed forwarded to you. She had all the clearance she needed to-" "Circuit!" The shout startled Circuit and his head whipped to the direction the call came from.

Twilight was running to them. "Anyway, have a good day!" Said Dixie before she flew off with the same smile and derpy eyes. Circuit teloported Twilight as so she was right in front of him. She took a running step but Circuit stopped her in place. "Yes?" He said not to interested opening and looking at bank deposits, he let her out of his magic field. "I need your help." She said urgently. "Oh really? Iz your ceiling fan broken again? Or is your shower not vorking? Because I think you are shmart enough to figure zat von out yourshelf since I showed you, I am not a plumber or an electrician you know I am a technologist as vell as an entrepreneur." He said looking at his notes uninterested in her plead for help. "No this is serious!" She said. "Vell vy don't you come back ven I am not busy?" He said reading the next note. "Circuit, I really need your help." She said putting her hooves on his shoulders. His eyes gazed at her direction and he used a hoof to push her off of him returning his attention to his notes. "Vat ever your emergency iz Twilight I do not vish to be involved, you and your element friends can handle this I am sure." He said. "Sure but-." "Vell vy are you here pestering me vith your pleads of assistance if zay and you, can?" He asked rhetorically still reading his letters. "It's just Celestia asked for you to help us." He turned his head to look at her, she did look dead serious. "Vel she vould have asked me herself." He said. "Because I have no interest in getting involved vith you and your friends Princess Shparkle and I intend not to." He said. "Come on Circuit, Celestia asked for your help considering your power with magic and observational abilities..." She paused and said seriously. "Equestria depends on us."

He sighed frustrated, pulling the 'Equstria hangs in the balance' card was something Circuit dreaded ever since he met Twilight, he knew he would be asked at some point to join her and her friends on a adventure or something like that because of how smart he was, that and he was strong as well. "Fine zen... Shien'baktan" He said unhappily. He used his magic to put the notes in his home and placed them on the table in his entry way. "Just give me a moment, I need to grab some thingz and I vill be vith you in a moment." He said turning around. "Come meet me at the castle!" She called as she ran.

 **Trail up to Sweet apple acres.**

Golden was making way to the farm. He spoke to Ratty. "Now Ratty I better not catch you jumping into hay bails again trying to get at grain. The last thing I need is Apple jack asking my why you are destroying the bails." He nodded his little head. He could hear the ever so increasing sound of hooves clomping up the trail behind him. He turned around when it became apparent there was urgency behind those hooves and saw Apple Jack coming up the trail. "Hey miss Jack." He said waving. She ran by him unphased by his greeting. "Apple Jack?" He called concerned. He used his magic to levitate himself and shoot himself forward catching up. "Hey Apple jack, Whats wrong?" He asked. "N-nothin'. We don't need yer help today Goldie. Go home." She said.

Golden stopped hearing her say that. He put his hooves on the ground unsure of what to think considering she said they could always use an extra set of hooves ever since he arrived on the farm the first day. Regardless he took the suggestion and floated himself through the air to go back to Fluttershys cottage.

 **Several minutes of fast magic travel**

Golden arrived at the cottage, he knocked on the door and was answered in a moment. Fluttershy opened the door to him in with a smile. "Good morning Golden." She said. His eyes closed and he grinned saying. "Good morning Fluttershy!" He opened his eyes and then asked. "Is there anything I can do for you today?" He asked. "Sure, the gutters on my roof need to be cleared." He stepped back and looked up to them. They were gunked up with leaves and other things. "And... My garden needs to be.-" "Oh I already watered your plants." He said grinning. "Did you?" She said with a little surprise. "Yeah I woke up a little early so I did some yard work already, I even weeded the gardens." He said."Well thank you very much." She said. "You didn't have to weed the gardens though." "Oh... S-sorry." He said thinking he did wrong. "You don't have to apologize, really you are doing great but you don't have to do something extra if I didn't ask you to." "Isn't that my job?" He asked confused. "Sure." She said still smiling. "Just, don't work yourself so hard would you? After all there is only so much you can do right? I don't mind doing a few things." She said. He nodded saying. "Okay."

"Are you hungry? I have some leftover pancakes from breakfast." She offered. "Yeah!" He said happily, his tail shook slightly excited by getting to eat. She stepped aside and let him into her cottage and he made his way into the kitchen. He saw the three pancakes on a plate and he used his magic to pick them up and bit into all three of them at once. "Mmm." He said enjoying the taste of the blueberries in them. He chewed. "Shoo, gowd." He said with his mouth full. Fluttershy giggled at him. "Fluttershy!" She heard Twilight call. Golden turned his head to the call as did Fluttershy. Twilight came up to the door which was left open. She gasped for breath putting her hoof on the door frame. Fluttershy looked at her concerned. "Are you okay Twillight?" She asked. "Go..." He huffed a breath of air. "Castle of friendship..." She panted and breathed in. "Wait for... everypony else." She said. She turned around and ran off. Golden took it as the two of them are to rather then just Fluttershy so he checked that Ratty was still in his mane which he was fast asleep. Fluttershy looked to him and said. "Close the door behind you." She said. He nodded and the both of them ran out and Goldens gold coloured magic closed the door behind them.

 **Castle of Friendship, map room.**

Circuit sat down in the chair Spike had found for him while Rainbow dash, Apple Jack, Rarity and Pinkie pie sat in there throne-like chairs over looking the map. "So she didn't tell you either?" Asked Rainbow dash to Circuit who had been the most recent to show up. "No." He stated with his front hooves crossed laying back in the chair. "She just said my observational skills vould be most useful." "So were going somewhere we would need our eyes?" She asked. He sighed. "I vould not know miss Dash." His metal wings curled in front of him covering his hooves. "I gotta say, you must be very smart if y'all know how to make wings fer ya sell." Said Apple jack trying to make conversation. "Do you know how long it takes to get a degree in bio-mechanics? Physics? Or engineering?" He asked. "Uhhhhhhhhh." Said Pinkie. "Lets see, it takes four years to get a physics degree. Then two more to get one in Bio-." "Vould you not?" Said Circuit irritated. "I'd razer be back at home enjoying my vork zen be listening to you and your antics miss Pie." He said irritated. "Hey you can't enjoy work!" Said Pinkie pie surprised. "Vy not?" "How is it work if you enjoy it?" She pointed out. "Because it..." He lifted his wings away trying to figure out how he could prove her wrong with a hoof to his chin, deep in thought. "Huh, I guess your right." He said. "It'z not vork."

"Your wings look like their dieing to be polished and given some sort of decorative trim." Said Rarity looking at his scratched wings. "Gag." He said. "I do not need my vings to be touched by a fashionesta, my vings need to be touched by jeweller." He said standing up from his chair. "A metal vorker if anyzing." He said putting a hoof on the map table. "Well no need to be so brash about it dear, I am just saying it could use a little... touch of care." She said trying to think of the best words. "I care for my vings if you are suggesting I don't. Zay are my most prized possesion!" He said proudly spreading his wings making a pose of heroic stance. "Well it sure don't look that way to me." Said Apple jack. He took his hoof of the table looking to her. "I mean, you look like you made them fly into a sand storm er somthin in the San Palomino Desert." She chuckled a quick he he.

"Yeah, you may think your high and mighty with your wings and all. But made of metal or not you do need to look after them." Said Rainbow Dash. "Oh please, you constantly flying near mark von and making quick divez and turnz izn't abuzing your vings?" "No its called using them to their fullest potential!" Said Rainbow Dash. "You know ve get it Rainbow Dash, You are za fashtest flyer in all of Equestria. Vy do you keep flying about and challenging other pegusi to races if you know you are going to vin?" He asked irritated. " There are tons of Pegusi out there who may or may not be better then me and I need to know!" She said becoming irritated as well. "Uhm, now the two of ya'll may wanna calm down." Said Apple jack concerned as Circuit and Rainbow Dash began to eye daggers at each other.

"Vell, chances are you vill find out you aren't if you keep looking you know." He said. "Nope, because I am too fast for everypony I come across. Even you." She said grinning competitively. "I never vanted to race you!" He shouted getting up from his chair and slamming his hooves on the table. "You keep annoying me constantly vith racing betz and taunting me constantly!" He shouted at her. His voice project through out the castle. "Holy Moley, you have quiet the temper." Said Pinkie sinking into her chair frightened. Rarity spoke. "Now this is no way to properly converse you two." She raised a hoof into the air with her eyes closed. "I suggest you stop this at once and try to settle this in a more gentlestallion or lady like fashion." The two of them both said at the same time. "Not going to happen."

"Huh... Huh... Huh..." Twilight panted opening the door. She nearly collapsed if it hadn't been for Spike running up and holding her up. "Are you okay Twilight?" Asked Spike concerned. "Yes you look like booked it here. Is it that urgent? I mean we fought monsters a lot and I mean a lot and because of our track history we-." Rainbow Dash stopped when Circuit looked at her as to say 'let the filly speak'. "I'm fine...!" She said swinging a hoof through the air. "Just... Let me catch my... Breath." She said slowly walking over to her chair at the table. Golden and Fluttershy entered the room. Spike although reluctant at first to get a chair begun his search to find him one. "Huh, I never been in this room before." He said looking around. Twilight raised her head looking to Golden confused. "What are you... doing here?" She asked. "You told us to come." He said. "I meant Fluttershy Golden." He now realizing he was not needed lowered his head and walked away. "Oh." He said saddly. He kept walking thinking he was going to go back and clean the gutters until Fluttershy said. "N-no, Golden come here." He lifted his head from the ground at the sound of Fluttershy's voice and turned it around. Twilgiht leaned her head to her. "Fluttershy what are you doing?" "He is going to be my assistant." She said. "Golden." She said more clearly for him to hear. "Yes Fluttershy?" "I am going to need you to help me today with..." She thought for a moment. "Actually what are we doing here?" "Yeah Twilight, I know you had to get everypony to come here an all, but don't y'all think it would have been better to tell us what's ahoof?" Said Apple Jack. Circuit Hooves spoke. "Yes, Princess. Vould you enlighten us for za reason for bringing us here? All you told me was 'Equstria is in the balance.'" He said waving his hoof in the air.

Spike returned with a wooden chair and Golden took it. "Thanks buddy." He said cheerfully. Spike and Golden hoof bumped. "Well allow me to explain, reading this letter." She said teloporting the letter into the room with magic. Circuit stopped leaning back thinking about improvements to his PDA and listened. "Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle, Luna has informed me that through a vision she has had that a bat pony is locating the vials of Shagonon. Bat pony servants of Discord collected Shagonons blood before he was burned and as a fun puzzle for himself, Discord decided to place vials of blood into the dangerous forests around Hollowed Shades in temples with puzzles only a bat pony could complete. Our archives could not show any history on the ancient times of Hallow Shades in Cantorlot to send with this letter, and Discord could not recall the location of each temple. So you and your friends must make your way to Hollow Shades. Luna as assigned to you a Bat Pony who will meet you at the Train station who will help you to the library as well as aid you on your quest. I also ask that you would bring Circuit Hooves along with you, as he is a most excellent thinker and would be a indefinite help you put together the pieces of where this bat pony would be. Good Luck Twilight, and if you need anything please do no hesitate to tell anypony there that you are there under the orders of Princess Celestia and must refer to me about money, or access to research."

She put the letter down on the table. Circuit was first to speak. "Vell if it vaz az sudden az I think it vas, It must explain vy I vasn't informed if it involved me." He said sighing after he finished speaking slightly annoyed. "Hallow Shades? I've been there before." Said Apple jack. She put her hoof on the map right where Hallow Shades is. "Apple bloom brought a shipment of apples all the way out there, by herself too." She sniffed a tear. "I couldn't believe ma own lile sister was able to do that, all by herself." Pinkie looked surprised. "I thought you cried on the inside?" She said. Apple Jack quickly took her hat off and lost the tear as she did. "I do." She said quickly. "Oh, I can't wait to met this bat pony. I must know what they wear for attire in such a place." Said Rarity. "Zis is not going to be a vacation." Said Circuit quickly to Rarity. "Equestria iz az Twilight haz said, in trouble once more and ve are to go there to save Equestria. Chances are beyond az vell." He said sitting up in his seat. "I'll help you guys as much as I can." Said Golden dutiful about it with a hoof to his forehead. "Golden Touch at your service." "Well you can start by picking up a few things at the boutique I will need." Said Rarity. "That isn't going to be necessary, we are going to get everything we need when were there. Celestia gave us the all go to get whatever we needed while were out." Said Twilight. "After all I want to learn as much as possible about bat ponies since I only seen them at nightmare night, might as well as buy a few things that speak volumes about their culture." "Well? Why are we still sittin around here? Lets get goin.'" Said Apple Jack.

 **Seven Hours later.**

A bat pony waited in the Hallow Shades train station. The train was supposed to be arriving not too long from now, she was able to catch the first train this morning to town. She felt both comforted to be in her element surrounded by her kind but at the same time unease by being away from Cantorlot as it was her home. She could hear the sounds of other bat ponies squeaking to each other, some squabbling about there own endeavours. She could also hear the sound of some Bat ponies acting playful with their friends and loved ones. "Come on, we need to chase down that Butterfly!" Said one. Laughter could be heard from them.

She sighed at the sound of the fun they were having as she wished she could have been enjoying her time, but instead she had a job to do and has been given one of her most important assignment so far. Directly ordered by Princess Luna to assist the princess of friendship with whatever she needed. The sound of the train could be heard chugging in the distance, she turned her head to look down the track. She could see the train curving around a tree probably about a half a kilometer away. When it started to curve the brakes had engaged causing it to squeak slightly as it slowed its travel. It took only about three minutes for the train to completely arrive. The sound of the trains engine steaming out a puff of steam as it stopped could be heard as the door's opened to everypony getting off the train. "We have made out to our destination Hallow Shades, please make your way off the train, single filed. thank you for choosing Equestrian railways as your choice of transportation this evening." Said the ticket stallion almost cheerfully. _Those guys really like to take pride in putting holes in tickets huh?_

Various ponies and stallions, mostly bat ponies seemed to be getting off the train. A lot of them seemed cheery and excited to be in Hallow Shades. They flew out of the door. "Hey! You still don't get the joke yet!" She heard a higher pitched voice call out. The compartment door remained open to a pink earth pony with a magenta mane. She looked up at the sky not too concerned but at the same time worried. "You won't get the joke if I don't finish iiiiiit!" She called with a hoof next to her mouth. She watched a few other ponies come out the compartment. "Uuugh, Glad we are finally out of there. I though I was going to go deaf with all the squeaking in there!" Said a rainbow maned Pegusi. "See why I opted to travel on hoof rather then on a train making the delivery run?" Pointed out an orange blond maned earth pony with a cowfily hat. "Yes I do. Honestly I am not to keen on all this screeching and squeaking they do." Said A snow white mare who wore what looked to be a white, bee keepers uniform with her Cutie mark on the area of the flank. "You seriously vish to vear zat costume ze entire time you are here Rarity?" Asked a strong looking Unicorn stepping off the train. His coat was grey much like the rest of the bat ponies but his mane was like her own, black. "It is a bug proof suit thank you very much, and if you knew what it was like to be me you would do the same." She said.

"But I am not, so alas I cannot share za same painz." He said sarcastically. "I veally feel for you zou." He added. The Rainbow maned one laughed for a moment at his sarcastic but quickly stopped being looked at in the air by the white one. "Well.. I think it looks nice." Said a shyer sound yellow pegusi who cautiously stepped off the train. "Thank you dear, I knew somepony can appreciate the functionality and the style behind this piece." "Za only function zat iz going to do iz make za bat ponies here vonder vats under it. As for a fashion piece, do you really think it could be seen on a runway?" Commented the grey stallion. "Well... not a modelling runway." "We need to find our guide." Said the Princess of Friendship stepping off the train.

The bat pony approached them. "Hello, you must be princess Twilight Sparkle." She said. Twilight turned her head to her as did the rest of the ponies. "Yes. Are you our guide?" She asked curiously. "Well, I am here to assist you. My name is Seductive song." She heard a familiar voice behind the yellow pegusi. "S-song?" She looked over to see a familiar yellow stallion poking his head out from behind the other yellow one. She was shocked. "G-golden?" She said. Golden seemed a little excited after realizing who it was. "Song!" He said coming out completely from behind her. "Golden... I thought you said you were hitting the road?" She said unhappily. "Well... yeah, to Ponyville. I had to go back and earn some more bits and then I am heading off to Vanhoover. I am..." He put his hooves on Fluttershys shoulders as to help clarify who he was about to talk about "I am her assistant." He said cheerfuly. "I see..." She said thinking something looking at the mares face. Which seemed confused as if that wasn't the truth. "Well... that aside, welcome to Hallow Shades. The most bat pony populated town in Equestria Princess." "I must say this place could use a little brighter hue." Said Rarity looking to the town. "Well we bat ponies like the dark, we see better in darkness." "Right!" Said the princess. "That was something one of the books said in my library."

She took out a book that said. Anatomical differences between pony species. "You guys also... Enjoy the consumption of insects, arachnoid..." "Well... not scorpions." She said quickly. "Have bat wings..." "Yeah that's kinda the reason we are called bat ponies." "And you have really well developed vocal cords, so strong and flexible and lungs so strong you can project your voices for almost an entire kilometre." "Yes Princess." She said. She looked to her friends which the blue Pegusi rolled her eyes knowing this was typical. "Oh, right. Can you take us to the Library? " "We have work to do!" Said The blue one. "She means to research Dash." Said The orange one. "Oh, allow me to introduce my friends." Said Twilight, she cleared her throat. "This is Apple Jack." "Howdy." "Over here we have Pinkie pie." "Hi!" She said with her eyes closed with a smile. This mare here is Rarity." "Nice to meet you." She said. "This is Fluttershy." "H-hello." She said quietly. The Bat pony eyed her almost looking her over. "This gentle-." "Allow me."" He interrupted. "My name iz Cirucit, Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves." He said. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said. Bringing a hoof to the bottom of his neck with a polite gesture. "I hope..." He said quietly. "And well. You already know Golden Touch." Yes I do..." She said sounding slightly irritated. Golden seemed oblivious to the signals she was giving off that she felt unhappy and it had something to do with him. "So, can you guide us to your library?" "Aww come on, can't we go do something other then research? Why don't we go ask around or something?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "By all means you can do that Rainbow, but like you said yourself we have work to do. So please, don't goof off." "When have I ever done that?" She asked. They all looked to her with faces of slight irritation. "What?" "Oh oh! I'll come with you!" Said Pinkie hopping up and down excitedly. "Ask them if they seen a stallion with vials of dark red blood." Said Twilight as the two proceeded off.

"Chances are you are going to see that a lot." Said Song turning around. "Golden..." Said Fluttershy. "Yes?" He said standing in attention with a hoof to his forehead. "Could you... pretty please get our belongings from the storage compartment?" "Yes mam!" He said. "Here allow me to give you a hoof with that." Said Song with the slightest sound of anger in her voice. Golden however did not notice it as he and her made their way down to the back of the train.

When they were out of ear shot, Song started by saying. "How dare you!" Nearly shouting it in his ear. It made Golden fall sideways into the compartment of the train surprised. He looked to her scared. "I thought you loved me?!" She said sounding hurt and angry with a hoof brought to the bottom of her neck. "Wha- I do!" Said Golden completely confused and fearful. His hooves were up against the side of the train as if he was corned by the police in an ally and he had just robbed a bank. "You think I can't tell whats going on?!" She said gaining more anger. Golden made some squeaks becoming too fearful to even speak correctly, he had no idea he was apparently doing something wrong. "You're cheating on me with her!" She accused. "C-cheating? Wha- what is-?" He got out but before he could finish she nearly screamed at him. "It means...! You're trying to show her affection, when your only supposed to show affection to me!" She grunted at his stupidity. Golden was going into tears. "I... I don't know what your talking about! I am just her servant! We're more friends then anything!" He said closing his eyes trying to stop crying. "Yeah I bet good friends! Beneficial friends!" She finished walking away. "mmn- B-b-beni.-." "Don't even bother lets just, go get your friends crap." She said irritated. Golden still unsure of what he did followed cautiously thinking he either may have done something with Fluttershy that could have been considered 'cheating'. Or she misinterpreted his gesture to Fluttershy as her assistant.

 **What did you guys think? I think I really like the idea of bat ponies, speaking of such. Seductive song is not my OC. She belongs to Batpony7, Golden Midas Touch and Circuit Krag'dagan'dar Hooves are my creations. As well all know... The mane 6 as well as Hallow Shades are of Hasbro minds. If the second chapter isn't released right away its probably because I haven't gotten permission yet to use certain characters. Leave a comment or a review and show this a lot of love if you really liked it, it helps me know you have an interest when I see comments, good or bad. Tell me if there's something you think I could improve on or something else you'd like to see made done, as being a writer and a a thinker I like to come up with ideas for stories and great little spin off short stories but telling me something to do saves me the brain cells.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring the city

Rainbow Dash flew in the air while Pinkie pie hopped down the streets. The two mares were in close proximity to each other as they moved along the dark, but street lamp lit way. The lamps had candles inside of them that did not appear to be dripping wax, suggesting they had been enchanted in order to burn for an extremely long time.

"Hey Dash." Said Pinkie. "What?" "Why are there so little ponies around?" "Beats me, maybe Twilight will figure that one out, but for now we need to go around asking ponies questions." "Excuse me." Said a Bat stallion on the ground. "But you look like you like to party." He said facing Pinkie pie. She gasped. "How did you know?" He closed his eyes in delight. "Lucky guess." His mane was a very spiky, punk Mohawk that was mostly green and its tips were red. His coat was near black and his tail was grey. The tail was shaped like a corkscrew and his Cutie mark was what appeared to be a red soda cup with a pink liquid inside. His eyes were purple. He had a piercing of a brass ring in his ear and one on his lower lip. He opened his eyes again and said with an expression of excitement. "You should totally come to the party, it will be so rad to have some ponies at the party." Pinkie opened her mouth to say yes but Rainbow Dash shoved her hoof into Pinkies mouth before she could blindly agree to go to a party. "Hold on a second." Said Rainbow Dash. She looked at him suspicious. "How come I get a feeling there's more to this than just a party?" For Pinkie being invited to a party seemed like a change of pace considering she had always been inviting instead of being invited. Rainbow Dash how ever was seeing some red flags being lifted by such a direct approach.

He nodded his head. "I know, you don't know me and I don't know you. But hey, that's what parties are for right? Anyway..." He pulled out of a tiny pouch two cards with his wing. Pinkie leaned her head forward and with the speed she used the edge of her hair picked up the cards. "Here are the addresses, we are doing karaoke. Some cider pong, a bit of poker. Oh and fun. We will be doing that too." He said grinning. "Oh by the way, my name is Cream soda. Or CS." He said. "Thanks for the invite, I am so. There!" Said Pinkie. "I guess I'll go... but we got a lot of work to do so don't expect us." Said Dash still slightly suspicious. "Sure sure, hey! Bones!" He called over to another bat pony who turned his head to him. The bat pony took off and flew over to him.

"He seemed nice." Said Pinkie still hoping along. "Well, in all honesty Pinkie..." She said collecting herself to say it carefully as not to upset her. "I don't think we should go to that party." "Wooooooooooooooooooooooooot?" She said shocked. "Well, he just came right up to us. Guessed you liked to party, and without even telling us who he was first invited us to his party." "Sooooooo?" She said. "Soooooo, he saw us. Thought he needed some mares at his party, and invited us and I get the feeling if we go, we'd be the only mares there." She shuttered at the thought. "I mean I could handle myself but you Pinkie..." "I know when to stop eating cake. I figured that out the last time." She said. "it's just hard with... all the textures.. and frooosting..." She said beginning to think about cake licking her lips. "No you didn't, and what I mean Pinkie is I don't think there having a Pinkie kind of party." "Well what kind of party is he having?" "The kind where a bunch of guys try to convince the mares to drink a lot of cider and..." She brought a hoof her her chin trying to think of the best way to put this to her friend who misses things by a mile but still get the message across without bluntly putting it out. "Try to convince the mares to let them use there ovens for there pastries, if you catch my drift." She said.

"Huh?" Pinkie thought for what looked to be heavily about her usage of words and trying to form sense in it. "Ooooooh!" She said apparently figuring out what she meant. "Its that kind of party?" "Yeah... So if you go Pinkie, I'm going to have to go with you. Just to be safe. I don't want to see my friend be taken advantage of okay?" "What are you talking about? I can't even go to the party." "Oh... Good right, lets keep asking around." As she began to fly Pinkie continued her sentence. "I can't bring my oven with me, I mean sure I can bring my party cannon but the oven would be a lot more heavy and then I need to..." Rainbow Dash seeing she couldn't get her point across to her without telling her directly decided it was now best to just float down to her and whisper into her ear. After she whispered it, the eyes of Pinkie opened wide and her pupils seemed to shrink with her mouth opening slightly. "What!?" She said. "Yeah..." Said Rainbow Dash. "But... Why?" She asked. "Because some stallions are like that, and yeah it's not a hundred percent that's the kind of party he wants us to come to, but there's still a small chance. Pinkie?" She looked around to see that Pinkie had mysteriously vanished. Not that it was something new of Pinkie to do as to vanish, but being in a new town were such things could possibly happen. It was concerning enough for Dash to panic. "Oh no!" She said bringing her hooves up to her head in concern.

She began to fly around the nearby blocks to see if she could find Pinkie pie, she searched for what felt like to her hours until she found her talking to the same stallion that invited them. "There you are!" She flew down to the two of them and defensively stood in between the two of them. "Oh hi there! Dashie right?" He said with a teeth grin. "Back off!" She said seriously. "Huh?" He said surprised. "Dash what are you doing?" Asked Pinkie. "Why did you run off like that?" Asked Rainbow both relieved and unhappy "Cause I wanted to ask him if it was that kind of party?" "What!? You don't-" "Relax Dashie..." Interrupted CS. "She told me you were concerned about such a thing as... adult interactions, and I want to say right quickly that this is a party being held by the mayor." "The mayor?" "Yeah, so don't you worry about a thing." He said patting her shoulder trying to calm her down. "No one is going to leave with more then five ciders into them without a designated guide, I can assume that if the two of you are going you will have that figured out who drinks five or less and who drinks more?" He asked.

"W-wha?" "What? You thought we bat ponies are wild, and irresponsible?" He said smiling. She still looked at him suspiciously but said. "Alright... We'll go." She said. "But I see anything funny..." "We'll laugh?" Asked Pinkie. "No! Just... When is the party?" "At eight." Answered CS. "Oh and by the way... Pinkie tells me you have some other friends, see if they want to come would you?"

 **Hallow Shades Library.**

The door opened to Twilight and Circuit Hooves. The place was covered with cob webs, spiders and seemed neglected. Twilight was offended at such a sight. "I... I can't believe this!" She said looking at the place. "How could they leave such an amazing place of learning and inspiration so abandoned and forgotten?" "Vell, I don't think itz abandoned." He said pointing towards a mare at the desk, she was lit by a single candle. The rest of the library was unlit. "Perhaps itz cleaning crew iz on strike." They walked over to the mare at the desk who was writing away onto something. She was all white. Her mane, her coat even the irises were white.

"As for forgotten however..." He started. The mare looked up. "Oh, hello. Are you looking for something?" She asked without any hint of quietness in her voice. "Do you have any books on Shagonon?" "Shagonon?" Said the Librarian surprised. "No pony has ever asked about a book on him for a long time, I think maybe the last time I was asked that was... Centuries ago." Circuit raised an eyebrow with no change facial emotion. "Centuries?" "Well shes speaking figuratively of coarse." Said Twilight grinning with her eyes closed. The mare sighed sadly. "If only that were true." Her hoof came straight through the front of the desk, there didn't seem to be a point in which it came in contact with it or even if it was there. Her hoof just came out the other side. Circuits grinned. Twilight however jumped. "Ahh, your a ghost are you?" He asked without fear and a more sarcastic 'ahh'. She floated into the air, her two front legs crossed themselves while her own ghostly tail which waggled as she floated, unamused with his response. "Really? No 'Ahhh it's a ghost'?" "You do not appear to be frightening." Twilight looked out from behind Circuit slightly frightened. "I do not fear death or vat may come after." He stated. "You consider yourself brave?" "No... Zere are vorse things to fear zen ghosts." He said thinking of Nightmare moon.

"Your a real life ghost?" Asked Twilight. "Yesss..." She said. "That's amazing!" Said Twilight. "I have so many questions about the past, what was it like knowing that Starswirl The Bearded was becoming a legend?" "I wasn't alive in his time, I am only three centuries old." She said. "Oh." Circuit pooked her with his hoof as to remind her why they were here. "Oh right, What can you give us on Shagonon?" "Well..." She floated around the library quickly much faster then Rainbow Dash could fly in a race, as she did she flew straight through every shelf. She did so for almost a full minute until she came back to Circuit and Twilight. "Go to section C-7. There are several titles on the subject of Shagonon. Before you head off though is there a specific reason why you are looking for books on the vampony lord?"

Twilight set to work going to the section while Circuit walked at a slower pace explaining. "Ve are on a mission asked of us by Princess Celestia to research and locate za vials of Shagonon." He said. "Goodness!" She said surprised. "What?" He said curiously. There motion stopped as she stopped floating. "You better have a bat pony with you at least if your going to find those." "Are they dangerous?" "Well, they can be in the wrong hooves." She said resuming motion. "See, the vials of blood contain as you know the blood of the ancient lord. It is well known by the bat ponies of the Hallow Shades area as the tail of the downfall of Shagonon. He rose to power after he formed a cult of believers of a god named Nosfertameos, who was considered the god of the bat ponies. Now many historians would tell you that bat ponies are the creation of Luna as guardians of the night. That is true, however that claim was challenged by his cult which grew in numbers, it grew for two centuries as Shagonon convinced many that his immortality was because of his diet which was of blood. Blood can sustain the life of bat ponies but bat ponies can survive on a large array of food, insects, fruit..."

"Not to be rude or anything, but Twilight here has told me all about the anatomy of bat ponies and what they eat. Could you explain more of za downfall however?" He asked. Twilight had grabbed a book off of the shelf. "Oh yes, anyway his immortality was actually because he was a vampony, he was the most powerful, most fast, and most skilled flying vampony to ever exist, why he had such abilities is not known. He however just played it as such to convince those who dieted purely on blood that his fake god would provide them with the gift of eternal life if they stayed pure to his ways. He created such a powerful force that he eventually created a ritualistic army that rivalled the Royal guard. He and his army overthrew Princess Celestia and Luna and for nearly a hundred years he ruled Equestria from this town, he made bat ponies the highest species and any pony that wasn't born bat pony was considered cattle." "Cattle? Like Cows?" Said Twilight lifting her head out of the book "Yes in the term of blood. As well as slaves. That was until Discord who was the only thing powerful enough to stop him took him down with a special dagger made of elder wood. Discord stuck the dagger in his heart and killed the tyrant. His dagger left behind his body but turned his heart to ash. That was the end of Shagonon's rule."

Circuit Nodded. "You have been a valuable resource mare, ve thank you for sharing zis story vith us." He said. "I am glad I could have been of service to you..." "My name is Circuit." He said. "and I am princess Twilight Sparkle." "You are a princess are you?" Said the ghost floating over to her, she looked at her spiralling horn and her wings. "I see, well princess I welcome you to my library. I have been watching after it for nearly three hundred years." "If you have then how come its all, dusty and filled with cobwebs?" "Alas, because there have been changes to this library ever since three hundred years ago I cannot interact with most of my library. I would ask of more ponies to help, but since so little amount of ponies come in I can never convince anypony to clean this place up." She said. Looking at a spider creating a new web. "Thankfully the candle on my desk had been enchanted and has been here for as long as I have. I can light new candles with it as it has been burning as long as I have been in the afterlife, the floor however has been here for three hundred years." "How did you die? If you don't mind me asking that is." "Unfortunately I do not know how I died, and before you ask I do not know my name either. Most just call me the Hallow Shades ghost Librarian."

"Well, if you do not mind. I wish to borrow this book." Said Twilight. "By all means go ahead, You will have to sign it out yourself however as the book is not of my death time." She stated.

 **Hollow shades pub.**

Apple jack had insisted on getting a drink and Fluttershy was to follow, so Golden Touch naturally came along with Fluttershy. Song however did not wish to join them and left with Rarity to take her to an inn that they were to stay in. Apple jack opened the door, considering that Fluttershy had never set foot in a bar before as did Golden. They were to stay close to Apple Jack, considering they have never been to the bar scene before and had no idea what to expect. "Now the two of you just sit at a table and I'll come join ya. I just need to get some cider fer us." She said. "Make sure mine is non-alcoholic." Said Golden. "Uhmm, can you ask for milk?" Asked Fluttershy. "Sure sugar cube. Now don't talk to anypony else without me there okay?" The two nodded. Apple Jack was quite aware of Godldens mental state was probably about the same as Discord minus the insanity, which was a child. Fluttershy was more mature but considering her own sensitivity and social experience beyond there group made her nervous, so Applejack naturally knew what to do. The sound of many squeaks and high and low pitched noises could be heard as they walked in. Golden looked around for an empty table as did Fluttershy.

There was a bat pony playing an organ, his wings were used in playing as was his hooves. Some were playing poker at tables while others were just drinking cider as well as other were eating from wooden bowls that had dead bugs in them. This was a very social bar, but Golden thought it was a party. "Wow, there is a lot of fun happening here." Said Golden looking around and adjusting his glasses to put them closer to his eyes. He smiled at it. "We should do what Apple Jack says." Said Fluttershy. "Right." He said. "There's a table. Over there." He pointed out. It was a table in the back corner towards the window, it was not a table that had chairs but rather two benches. "Okay." She said with a little smile. They made there way over to the table, along he way a Bat pony stallion bumped into them as he stepped back taking in too much cider. He bumped into Golden who was thrown out of balance. "Woo!" He said. He fell into Fluttershy which he ended up falling over as well under his force. Fluttershy yelped quietly in pain. The stallion looked back to them and coughed a little and said. "Sorry." With a chuckle.

Golden had fallen onto her side pushing on her right wing, it probably wouldn't hurt as much if she had used her wings more like Rainbow Dash. "Here let me help you two up." He put his hooves down for them to grab onto. Golden grabbed a hold and was hoisted up. "Up ya get filly." He said pulling up Fluttershy with ease. "Thank you." Said Fluttershy. "Ah, I knocked you two down. Might as well pick you guys up, Titan by the way." He said with a two fanged smile. "Your really tall, and strong." Said Golden looking at his muscles of his front legs as well as how he was a head above of him. "Yep, I am called Titan for a reason." He said, he took another drink. "Anyways, you two love birds get to your table." "Oh... N-no we aren't together." Said Fluttershy who corrected him with a small amount of red showing under her eyes. "I am just her servant." He said. Titan stopped glutinously drinking his drink to look at the two.

A only head taller yellow unicorn with a seemingly insecure pegusi that denied being in relation with the other. The stallion was malnourished, had broken glasses and smiled obliviously. The mare was just thin, hided behind her long pink mane and the slight blush was appearing on her face. "Are you sure? Not like you need to hide it or anything after all. No pony is going to judge." "No we aren't in any sort of relationship whatsoever." Said Fluttershy trying to get him to understand. "Okay then." "I-I mean we are friends but nothing else really beyond a boss and employee relationship." "Okay then." Titan repeated.

The two reached the table and sat across from each other. Golden looked over to the organ being played, thinking it was really cool the song he was playing. "Hey Golden..." Started Fluttershy. "Yeah?" "I... Hope you don't mind me asking this, I really do hope you don't." She said slightly nervous. "What is it?" "How do you know that bat pony?" "You mean Seductive Song?" He asked. "Yeah, is she somepony you knew in the orphanage?" "No, actually... She was one of my class mates in my elementary school." He said smiling thinking back. "Really? It must be great meeting an old friend like that." She said smiling. "How did you recognize her?" "Well.. you know how a few days ago I went to Baltimare because somepony told me they seen my father there?" "Yes?" "Well a messaging guy came and found me telling me I was ordered by Princess Luna to come to Cantorlot at once." "Really? Why?" "I'm getting to that, but the whole reason I was summoned was because they discovered I was directly related to Starswirl the Bearded." Her mouth hung open. "What?" "Yeah... I know, I have been thinking about it for the past few days. Anyway, when I came out from the meeting she was on night duty and she realized it was me." "Wow, so... you two are friends?" "Yeah, I think..." He said scratching his head.

"Hey you two." Apple jack had arrived. She had been carrying the drinks on her back, Hers was in a glass bar mug. Goldens was in a more cylindrical glass and Fluttershy's milk was in a carton. The two looked to the drinks. Golden used his magic to pick up the two drinks and with his telekinesis he put his drink in front of him and the milk in front of Fluttershy. "Thank you Golden." Said Fluttershy. "At your service." He said putting his hoof to his forehead again. "Could you stop doing that please?" Asked Fluttershy. "Uhmm, what?" He said taking his hoof off his head. "That... saluting, you don't have to be so dutiful about doing things for me you know. It... just doesn't feel right letting you think you have to do this servant stuff." "But I must, I mean that's what I am here for to help you." He said. Apple jack took her drink off of her back and slid into the bench next to Fluttershy. "I know you are but, I just don't think you should treat helping me like its your job." "It is." He said. "Well yeah I just-" She struggled to think of a way to put out what she wanted to say.

"I think what Flutters here is tryin to say Golden is, you don't need to do everything for her out of the employe relationship the two of ya have. Do it cause yer friends. I mean that's what yall do with me right?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, I think that's what you want right?" She said looking to Fluttershy. "Y-yes, that's what I mean." "Oh, well sure thing then." He said happily. " I am kinda a freeloader so... I kinda have to treat it like a job." He said looking away. "No your not." Said Fluttershy. "Your so much further away from that Golden." She said. "You really are a friend to me I'm helping. I mean you see me as a friend don't you?" "Of coarse!" He said. "Well... I want to be." He said. "You are." She said. "Yer also my friend too Golden." Said Apple jack. "Heck, I'd probably come to you if I need help harvestin apples like any of my other friends." She said rubbing her head under her hat. "Even if you can barely buck a tree you still sure can pick an apple or two with that special horn of yers." She said looking at his curved horn swing a hoof happily. "Yeah, and... You want to help so much around the place even though you don't have to. You are always so nice and friendly that even Angel gets excited when he sees you coming up the trail from the window." Said Fluttershy.

"I mean... you are more then what you think you are to me Golden." Said Fluttershy. She put her hoof across the table and placed it on his shoulder He looked into her caring eyes. Fluttershy spoke from her heart. "You really are one of my friends, even if I only met you about a weeks ago. So please stop saying things like you are serving me, I just want to be your friend. Not really your land lord or your boss. Okay?" She said. Golden looked into her eyes for a moment, then he said. "uhmmm, O-okay." He said feeling tears coming to his eyes. "So... You really just want to be friends?" "Y-yes." She said. _I... think so._ She thought. She brought her hoof back and she used the straw in the carton to take a sip.

Golden took a drink of his Cider. He gulped it down and then said. "Okay, Fluttershy... But I still need to do what you tell me." "I know, but when we get back from this. You don't h _ave_ to help me around the cottage if you don't want to, the same goes with cleaning the place up at dusk." He nodded. "Well look at the two of ya, gettin along better then a truffle and a tree." Said Apple Jack grinning. She drank a glug of her hard cider. "Hey, you two never gave me your names earlier." Said Titan coming up to their table. Apple jack looked to them slightly disappointed. "Hey, we just said thank you when he picked us off the ground." Said Golden. "But, yeah. My name is Golden." He said. "Fluttershy." Said Fluttershy. "I'm Apple jack." She said. She raised her hoof up to shake his. His hoof seemed to be twice her hoof size as he shook it. "I am Titan." He said. "You look like a very strong mare." He said. " Thats right, so don't you be gettin any ideas." She said. He laughed as if it was a joke. "Relax, I'm more of a gentle giant then a terrible titan. Besides, I wouldn't think of it." He said. He drunk his full glass of cider in less then a few seconds. "After all, more then likely you'd probably knock me out the moment I even suggested such a thing with those tree bucking legs of yours." He said.

Apple jack was really well built from the many, many years of bucking apples off of trees. That and she trained often to compete in the yearly competitions she went to. "I gotta say you do have some interesting friends here. Some homeless dude and a daisy." "What? You can tell?" Said Golden. "Sure, you smell of dirt and your glasses look like they needed to be changed years ago." He said. "Well aren't you observant." Said Apple Jack starting to become uncomfortable by his presence. "Not really, it is like really obvious. That's not my thing anyways." He said. He flexed his front leg muscles. "I'm a muscle bat!" "Cool!" Said Golden. He used his magic to lift himself into the air and circle himself around Titan who grinned at his amazement. "You really are strong!" Said Golden. "Yep, I could probably lift all three of you in one hoof. "Hey I could probably do the same with my magic!" Said Golden.

Titan laughed at this. "Right right...!" He said bringing his wings up to his eyes wiping away some joy tears. "I can... watch." His horn glowed and all of a sudden, he Apple Jack and Fluttershy were picked up in Goldens magic. Fluttershy at first paniced at being lifted into the air without consent aand her hooves shook trying to reach the ground. Apple jack was not amused by it however Titan seemed joyed that he could in fact lift all three of them with magic. "You weren't kidding!" He said looking down at the ground. "Yeah I can pull trees out of the ground." Said Golden. "Woo!" He said. "You gotta show me that sometime." He put them down on the ground. The music had stopped playing at some point as all the bat ponies were looking at Golden. Some leaning out from stalls and even the piano bat pony was looking to him. They seemed surprised in his display of magical strength. "W-what?" Said Golden Looking around.

"No pony could lift Titan!" Said one. "Not even with magic!" "Oh, really? Didn't seem too hard." Said Golden. Fluttershy got right back into the bench not wanting to be involved in it any more then she needed to be. Titan brought a hoof to his chin thinking back. "Oh yeah, their right actually. I don't think any unicorn I met could lift me." He said. "Good for you." He said cheerfully. "Well, okay..." "Hey! Free drinks for that guy!" Said one stallion. "Wait I don't-." Before he could finish all the bat ponies in the bar squeaked in agreement and cheers. The stallion behind the bar grinned saying. "Oh what the heck? We always surpass quota in two of the three weeks needed to pay for everything." The unicorn bar tender poured a beer and then levitated him over to Golden, who looked down at it like it was a bomb. "I-I..." He stuttered looking at the drink. "Come on!" One Bat pony said. "Put her down the hole!" Somepony said. "But..." "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Repeated every bat pony in the bar. Golden looked down at it extremely conflicted on if he should drink it. The pressure of doing so was a lot, he didn't want to disappoint anypony but he swore to himself he would never drink. "Stop this!" Said Apple Jack. "Please... don't." Said Fluttershy quietly covering her ears not liking the noise. He put his hoof on the glass. Fluttershy saw him contemplating it, and she could not stand the thought of him breaking his promise over bat ponies pressuring him. She lost control of her quiet nature and shouted. "STOOOOOOOOOP!" Everypony in the bar became silent. Fluttershy noticed all the eyes on her and before she sunk back into her seat afraid to say something out of fear of being watched. "I-I... I Don't drink..." Said Golden nervously.

There was silence in the bar after he said that. Saying such a thing was almost like saying 'I don't like frosting' in a bakery. "Can I... Get a drink of... just cider?" He asked. There was squeaking amongst ever bat pony taking in what he just said. "You don't drink?" Said Titan surprised. "N-no, I don't." Said Golden. "Well... Here." He took a hold of the beer and gluged it down in less then two seconds. "Now go get your cider." He said giving him the glass. The bat ponies around squeaked in excitement and cheer at the resolve. "Okay..." He said feeling acceptance. He got out from the seat and with pats oh his shoulder from tons of bat ponies as he made his way, he got his cider.

 **Hanging inn.**

Song opened the door to the room where Rarity would be staying in for her to walk in, she trotted in and Song brought in her bags. "Thank you darling." The bags were a lot for her to handle carrying with her wings. Rarity used her horn to take her bags and put them down. Seductive Song did something that Rarity did not expect. One of the bags were enveloped in a purple field of magic. Rarity looked behind her as to see if there was a gent or a mare helping her. "Here you go." Said Song. "Are you doing that?" Asked Rarity. "Yeah, I can do magic. Basic magic anyways." She said. The bag hovered over to the bed and was placed on it. Rarity seeing no harm in taking it off, removed the head piece of the suit. "Why are you wearing that thing anyways?" Song asked. "Why to keep the bugs away." "Hey by all means I could eat them." Said Song. "Oh pleeease don't, I can't bear the idea of seeing you put one of those disgusting insects in your mouth." She said with her cheeks becoming slightly green. "Whatever." She said unamused. "Anyways I'll go take care of the other bags." She made her way out not wanting to talk anymore, she was still quite unhappy and angry with Golden which was the reason why she didn't join him and that yellow mare since Song would have probably flipped out on either him or her. She just couldn't understand why would he such a tender hearted and beloved colt from her past would even think about showing his heart to another mare. She felt betrayed and hurt. She couldn't stand to look at him, she remembered what it said on the letter he left the morning he left. His terrible grammar and writing still rung in her head when she finally figured out the lettering in his barely legible message.

Song, when you read this I'll be long gone. Beleieve me, I realy do want to stay with you and do all the things we talked about, like going back to the swings and pushing each other, but I can't. I can't just abbandon what I started, I need to find my father before I can return. I made a promise to him that I would find him. I'm sorry. I am thinking of you, I'll miss you for as long it takes and I'll come straight back when he sees I am well. Goden touch.

It came to her mind that Golden was never really very smart but he never lied, she remembered that day on the school grounds when they were telling whoopers and he said. "Hey whoopers are fine but lies are not. I will never tell a lie. Never ever ever." From now a stand point where she was more relaxed and thinking more clearly she realized that Golden really didn't age too much in his head from the day she met him. Meaning that she was probably wrong to accuse him of adultery with another mare when he probably didn't even have it in his heart to even consider such a thing, or any knowledge to do such a thing. She opened the door to the room where Golden would occupy by himself, it was next to Fluttershys room as well as next to hers. She breathed in a breath that marked a transition from anger and disappointment to Golden to regret for herself and her actions towards Golden. "What am I doing?" She said to herself. "I can't just jump to conclusions, Golden really is a nice colt. I should go apologize to him and talk to that mare." She said thinking it over. "Excuse me." Said Rarity who had appeared behind her. "What are you talking about?" She asked curiously. "Oh, nothing really. Just a few private matters. Nothing to concern yourself over." She said waving a hoof. "Are you sure? It sounded like to me you had quite a temper about it the way you were talking to Golden Touch. Did he do something to you to put you in such a state of unrest?" Asked Rarity. Song sighed. "nothing I just..." She paused thinking. "Do you know that yellow mare he said he was a servant to?" "Oh yes that is Fluttershy, shes one of my many best friends." She said. "She is quite quiet if you couldn't tell." "Yes I got that from her hello." She said straight faced.

Holding such a face wasn't so hard considering she did it on a nightly bases, but in such a situation she found it slightly difficult to maintain. "Do you know if she... Likes him?" She asked. "Likes him? Why yes I'd say so.." She said. At that Song felt her heart beginning to tear at the top. "Oh well, not like like if that's what you mean." She said shaking her head side to side. "They are just friends is all, he lives in a shack on her property and he does work for her for letting him stay on her property." "Okay..." She said sighing in relief. "By the way how do you two know each other? Are you a past friend of his?" "Yes actually, I was his best friend through his school time in Cantorlot. I didn't know what happened to him ever since he suddenly disappeared from school." "Well... it must be great to know he's well." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you see. He... He came to Cantorlot, my typical station of work as a lunar guard and well, I offered him a place to stay and he left the next day to go to Ponyville to work. All because he has this... Promise he made to his father." "Right... He promised his father he'd come and find him. He has told me this before." She said nodding her head. "Well, I don't think he should be running around the way he is. I mean, you seen how thin he is." She nodded understanding her concern. "That and he still isn't really well..." "Yes I do know what you are talking about. He just as much as a child like a certain draconiquistic friend of Fluttershys, but that isn't up to you though." Said Rarity. "I... I know it isn't. I just hope he can see how bad of a choice it is to do what he has been doing." "Believe me, I, Fluttershy and Apple Jack have all tried to convince him he should try to settle down." She seemed to frown. "Problem is he's either too stubborn or too determined to find his father." She closed her eyes as she spoke. "He just says it's something he has to do and I can't stand in his way, after all he says its the reason he got his cutie mark."

"You know, Apple Jack tells me he once became enraged when a snobby obnoxious Manehattener looking to buy in bulk insulted her crop and her family when he wasn't getting his way. She said he turned all 'shiny' and began to argue to the best of his ability how 'rich bloods' were the reason why things were garbage turning things not real or some other word he heard Circuit used... I think it was synthetic or something." She said bringing a hoof to her chin in thought. "Either way AJ knew the deal wasn't going to happen when the insults began between him and her. She did say even though it wasn't any of Goldens business defending her family, she still thanked him for it."

"He really cares for you guys huh?" Song said curiously. "Oh yes, he is most kind and very trusting of us." Rarity said as they walked back to Rarities room. "This is because we are very trusting of him though since we know he doesn't want to do anything to disappoint or harm any of us. He really is a good friend and we'd love to help him as much as we can, but he would rather do things on his own." She said.

It seemed to occur to Rarity that her whole conversation about how Golden was a good soul had made her forget another question she probably should of asked when Song asked what was going on between Golden and Fluttershy. "Why were you so interested in knowing if she liked him or not?" She sighed. "Me and Golden decided to be together during his short stay in Cantorlot, he left a note saying he was leaving but returning when he found his father." "He left out the part that mentioned he was coming to ponyville?" She nodded. "I'm sure he just forgot to dear, believe me." She placed a hoof on Song's shoulder. "As a fashionesta, we try to fit in every detail we can possibly think of in a short amount of time to meet demand, but even then we forget something that would have been important sometimes and we get unnecessary hate over missing such a small detail." She took her hoof of her shoulder. "But in the end we still made a rather enchanting attire that we know somepony will accept and adorn and smile proudly knowing they made the right decision in accepting it for what it is. Do you understand what I am saying?" She asked.

After Seductive Song thought it over for a few seconds, she figured out the message behind what she said. "I mostly understand... Thanks Rarity." She said. "Your welcome, now go see if he's still at that place and talk it out with him. I am going to go see if I can find a clothing store and sample some of the styles this town has to offer."

 **Well, that was interesting way of doing things in my mind. I hope the mature content doesn't mean I have to bump it up to M+. You know since it kinda part of modern society to speak of adult things here and there. Also the reboot is coming... It's going to be on Fimfiction, I am excited to announce the return my first series is soon. How the reboot will work? Still working it out, I going to have to look at my old content and revamp it. I also have to do some permission dig up as well.**


End file.
